Suite de 8X18 Threads
by Prisci
Summary: Il s'agit de la suite de l'épisode 8X18 Threads. Que se serait il passe après la mort de Jacob et le retour de Daniel...et sans Kerry


**Suite de l'épisode 8X18 Threads**

Jack, Daniel et Teal'c avaient décidé d'aller voir Sam, pour savoir comme elle allait.

Ils arrivèrent devant le domicile et frappèrent à la porte.

_**Quelques secondes plus tard…**_

Un homme ouvrit la porte, les trois amis furent surpris. Ils pensaient voir Pete ou Sam.

**Homme : **Que puis je pour vous ?

**Jack : **Bonjour, je suis Jack, voici Daniel et…Maurice.

Teal'c leva un sourcil.

**Jack : **Nous sommes venus voir Sam.

**Homme : **Entrez, je vous en prie. SAM, tes amis sont là. (_En se retournant vers eux) _Escusez moi, je ne me suis pas présenté, je suis Marc, le frère de Daniel.

Sam arriva. Son visage était terne et fatigué.

**Sam : **Je suis contente que vous soyez là.

Elle prit Teal'c et Daniel dans les bras. Puis les deux hommes s'écartèrent.

Jack regardait Sam dans les yeux.

**Daniel :** On ferait mieux de les laisser seuls. (_Dit il en chuchotant)_

Marc les suivit vers le salon.

Jack regardait toujours Sam, il commença à s'approcher.

Aucun mot ne sortit de leurs bouches. Voyant les yeux rouges de son colonel, il s'avança vers elle et la prit dans les bras. Ils étaient serrés comme si leurs vies en dépendaient.

Ils restèrent enlacés pendant plusieurs minutes. Puis ils s'écartèrent mais ils ne se lâchèrent pas du regard.

**Jack : **Ca va un peu mieux ?

**Sam : **Oui merci beaucoup mon Général.

**Jack : **Sam, je pense qu'on peut oublier les « mon général et colonel »

**Sam : **Bien Jack

**Jack : **Vous savez, si vous avez besoin de parler à quelqu'un, je suis là, à n'importe quelle heure.

**Sam : **Merci. Vous avez toujours été là quand j'en avais besoin. Vous me l'aviez montré lors de la mort de Janet.

Puis il changea de conversation

**Jack : **Si on allait voir les autres, autrement notre cher archéologue va se faire des idées.

Elle sourit

**Jack : **J'ai réussi à vous faire sourire, c'est un début.

Puis ils partirent en direction du salon. En y allant, Jack avait posé sa main sur l'épaule de son colonel…

_**Le lendemain…**_

De nombreuses personnes assistèrent à l'enterrement…des militaires, beaucoup de militaires dont le Général Hammond, une bonne partie du SG-C et la famille…

Jack était entre le Général Hammond et Daniel. Il ne lâchait pas des yeux son colonel. Lorsque le tombeau commençait à descendre, Sam éclata en sanglot, Marc la rejoignit.

O'Neill commença à s'avancer pour aller la soutenir, mais il fit retenu

**Général Hammond : **Jack, laissez là.

Il ne savait pas quoi dire.

_**Une heure et demie plus tard…**_

**Marc : **Docteur Jackson ?

**Daniel : **Appelez moi Daniel.

**Marc : **Et moi Marc. Vous travaillez avec ma sœur, mais que fait un archéologue à l'armée ?

**Daniel : **Je ne peux rien révélée car c'est confidentiel. Mais en tout cas, ça fait huit ans que je travaille avec Sam.

**Marc (**_en se retournant vers Jack) : _Vous aussi Général O'Neill ?

**Marc : **Général O'Neill ?

**Daniel : **Jack

Celui-ci regardait Sam. Elle était seule et assise sur un banc, dos au buffet.

**Daniel : **Jack ?

**Jack : **Escusez moi. Je ne vous écoutais pas.

**Marc : **Vous vous faites du souci pour Sam ?

**Jack : **Oui un peu.

**Daniel : **Vous devriez aller la voir.

**Jack : **Elle préfère rester seule pour l'instant.

**Daniel : **Vous savez aussi bien que moi, que vous êtes le seul avec qui elle se sent bien.

Après la phrase de Daniel, il alla voir son Colonel. Elle avait la tête baissée.

Jack s'assit à côté d'elle. Ils étaient dos au buffet organisé en l'honneur de Jacob. Il posa son bras autour des épaules de Sam et la plaqua sur lui. Celle-ci posa sa tête sur son épaule. Il fit pareil et fermèrent les yeux tous les deux.

_**Un peu plus loin…**_

**Général Hammond : **Sam m'a dit que son mariage avec Pete avait été annulé.

**Marc : **Oui ça l'ai. Je suis vraiment déçu, quand je pense que c'est moi qui l'ai ai fait rencontré. Je croyais qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre, mais bon… Sam m'a dit qu'elle avait annulé à cause de papa, mais je ne pense pas que ça soit ça.

**Daniel : **En tout cas, je connais sa raison et je peux vous dire que ce n'est pas en grande partie à cause de Jacob.

**Marc : **Ah oui, laquelle ?

**Daniel : **Cette raison est en ce moment même avec Sam.

Ils retournèrent et virent le Général O'Neill entourant Sam de ses bras.

**Sam : **Vous savez (_dit elle tout en ne bougeant pas de position)_, il y a 6 ou 7ans, lorsque mon père m'a annoncé qu'il avait un cancer, j'ai bien cru que le monde allait s'écrouler. Dans mon cœur, je lui en avais toujours voulu à cause de la mort de ma mère, mais quand j'ai su qu'il était condamné, toute ma haine avait disparu. Puis le symbiote Tok'ra a pu le sauver, je me suis jurée de rattraper le temps perdu. Ces dernières années, je n'ai jamais été aussi proche de lui que dans toute ma vie. Et il y a deux jours, il m'a avoué qu'il aurait du mourir il y a 4ans mais qu'il avait demandé à Selmak de tenir pour m'emmener à l'autel. Je m'en veux car je n'ai pas su réaliser son rêve.

**Jack : **Il ne vous en veut pas, tout ce qu'il voulait c'est votre bonheur. Et si vous n'étiez pas heureuse avec Pete, vous avez suivi son conseil. Il est très fier de vous.

**Sam : **Il m'a dit aussi que je ne devais pas laisser le règlement empêcher mon bonheur.

Il retourna la tête et rencontra les yeux bleus de Sam.

_**En même temps, mais un peu plus loin…**_

**Général Hammond : **Docteur Jackson, je peux vous poser une question ?

**Daniel : **Bien sur Général.

**Général Hammond : **Est-ce qu'ils sont ensembles ?

**Daniel : **Escusez moi !

**Général Hammond : **Est-ce que Jack et Sam sont enfin ensembles ?

**Daniel : **Mais il y a le règlement qui…

**Général Hammond : **…Ce n'est pas parce que j'étais leur chef et qu'on ne se fréquentait pas toutes les heures que je ne voyait rien. Depuis le début, j'ai remarqué qu'il y avait une attirance entre eux. Vous savez, après tout ce que vous savez fait, ce qu'ils font fait, j'ai demandé au président, juste avant que je parte du SGC, une dérogation pour le colonel Carter et le Général O'Neill disant qu'ils pouvaient être ensemble et vivre en toute en liberté.

**Daniel : **Vous leur avez dit ?

**Général Hammond : **Je l'ai dit à Jack, il y a une heure, il avait l'air heureux mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui demander si ils étaient ensembles. Mais j'espérais qu'un jour, ils viendraient me voir me disant qu'ils s'aimaient, mais ce jour n'est pas venu.

Puis ils virent Sam et Jack se regardaient droit dans les yeux.

**Sam : **Vous savez aussi bien que moi ce que nous voulons…

**Jack : **Sam !

**Sam : **Mais cela est impossible (_Puis elle baissa la tête)_

Avec sa main, il leva le visage de son colonel. Elle avait l'air si triste.

**Jack : **Pourquoi cela serait il impossible ? Je pense que l'on a assez attendu, pendant toutes ces années.

**Sam : **Pour plusieurs raisons, nous savons que c'est réciproque mais nous devons vivre chacun de notre côté.

**Jack : **Vous ne pensez pas ce que vous dites.

**Sam : **Je ne sais pas. Mais pensez à Kerry !

**Jack : **Pourquoi Kerry ?

**Sam : **Vous êtes ensemble à ce que je sache ?

**Jack : **Nous ne le sommes plus.

**Sam : **Pourquoi ?

**Jack : **Vous posez trop de questions Colonel (_dit il en rigolant)_

Elle sourit. Jack avança son visage vers celui de Sam, jusqu'à que leurs fronts se touchent.

**Jack : **C'est elle qui a mis fin car elle pensait que j'aimais quelqu'un d'autre et que je devais régler cela avec la personne concernée. Elle avait raison sur toute la ligne…

**Sam : **Si j'ai annulé mon mariage, c'est en grande partie pour vous, mais quand je fais le bilan, je ne pourrai pas vivre en gardant une relation secrète et en plus, il y a…

**Jack : **Le règlement ?

**Sam : **Oui

**Jack : **Oubliez le.

**Sam : **Je vous demande pardon !

**Jack : **Il y a une heure, le Général Hammond m'a annoncé que le président a accepté de faire une dérogation…pour nous deux.

**Sam : **C'est une blague ?

**Jack : **J'ai l'air de blaguer ?

Elle se retourna et vit le Général Hammond les regardait. Il leva son verre et elle lui fit signe de la tête pour le remercier.

_« Au moins, j'aurai participé au bonheur de ma nièce »_

Puis elle regarda Jack.

**Jack : **Tu sais quoi ?

**Sam: **Non!

**Jack: **J'adore Georges.

Il avança son visage vers celui de Sam et effleura ses lèvres. Au début, ce ne fut qu'un baiser timide mais celui-ci devint vite passionné.

**The End…**

PS : Dites moi ce que vous en pensez.

Peut-être qu'avec des commentaires, je ferai une suite…


End file.
